Naruto story with a twist
by Nitrea
Summary: Nitrea has found herself in a very sticky situation. Can she get out of it or will she be trapped by her own fears? Warnings: OOC, abuse, and it's rated T for violence and possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

_Hey guy's this is my first story, and I want to say thanks to TheTeacher for giving me the inspiration I needed to start this story. Hope you like it._

_Here it is:_

I woke up on a cold metallic table with someone beside me. My guess was she hadn't noticed that I'd already woken up.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice a bit higher than normal.

"Oh," she said startled, "I didn't expect you to be awake so soon."

"What are you talking about? I was just sleeping. You know, like with my eyes closed."

"Sweetie," she said obviously becoming angrier. "you've been "asleep" for a week."

"What are you talking about?" shouting now I demanded. "And while your at it why don't you tell me, a four year old girl where the hell I am!"

"Calm down--"

"Calm down! Calm down. Your telling a four year old girl in some white barren chamber to CALM DOWN! And while your at it, why don't you tell who the guy is that tried to sneak up on me?"

I watched as confusion and fear spread across her face. Although I was still very mad, I tried to stifle my laugh.

"Yeah, that's right, I heard him come up behind me. So you two have some explaining to do. Oh and big, dumb, and ugly if you try something your friend is going to get it."

I didn't turn around because I had a feeling I didn't want to. It was just something about his presence that I knew from somewhere. I felt a slight throbbing in the back of my head. At first I thought it was nothing, but it grew bigger by the second. I grabbed my head and rolled into a ball, trying to keep my head from exploding. Then I felt a fist colliding with my head. I opened my eyes to see the floor come up to meet me. Then everything went black.

The next time I woke up I was laying on my stomach with the left side of my face touching the metal table. I tried to pick myself up, but I couldn't move what was touching the table. With my left arm wedged under me, I started moving like I was having a spasm. I thought I could hear laughter in the room. One good thing was that I could move around on the table but I just couldn't get off of it. I saw about 75 people in the room watching me, pointing, laughing, and throwing names at me.

Suddenly it hit me like lightning. The bracelet I made explodes, although staying completely in tact, when it's not touching skin. I could feel the pressure of the small band against my skin, so I used my teeth and left hand to wrench it off of my right. After a few minuets of pulling I got it off and watched as the band let of a small almost silent explosion. I moved my hands over the hole and used a wind jutsu to cut the table into pieces. I grabbed my bracelet and stood-up.

I glared at everyone while saying, "WHO…HIT…ME…ON…THE…HEAD?" a growl was entering my voice as I paused between each word.

"I did." The voice entered and rang throughout the room.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I thought I knew that voice.

"Why don't you step forward so I can see who you are."

A man walked through the crowd to get into view. Someone with blond spiky hair and blue eyes that use to look endlessly at the stars walked forward. A gasp leaped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"W- w- w-what a- a-re y- y- y- you d- doing hear f- father?"

"Well honey to be honest I wanted to see how you got your strength and self healing powers from. So we were doing tests on you to find out.

I couldn't take it any more I tried to get myself out of there by disappearing on the other side, but I hit a wall. Literally I hit a wall. I fell five feet from being 20 yards up then used a fire and water technique together and busted open the wall in a circular hole. I grabbed onto an edge and pulled myself up. I landed on the other side of the wall and fell on my butt. I was tired and almost unconscious.

I wanted to fly through the sky before I was killed. I could almost feel the cool air on my face, the wind cuddling and moving my hair, everyone looking up at me like I was some kind of angel, sent to bring peace to the world. Little did I know, that while I was still conscious, and stayed conscious, I got my wish.

--Gaara--

Gaara was watching the stars and saw something falling down. As it made contact a huge pile of dust flew into the air. Alarmed he ran through the city using shunshin jutsu to get to the place in the desert where it landed.

When he got to the edge of the sand hole where it landed, he could see a girl no more than four laying in the sand bed. Her blond wavy hair went in circles away from her face, and her brown tee and shorts almost matched the sand. If you were just letting your eyes pass over the sand then you probably wouldn't notice her.

He sent some of his sand down receiving a slight groan from her as it touched her head. As he brought her back with him to the village, he talked to her to see if he would get a response. He didn't get one, but as if she was trying to talk, apart of her would move.

When he got there he laid her on the bed and turned off the light as he left.

I woke up on a bed with nice sheets covering me. A yawn escaped and, as if on queue a tall man with red hair walked in. He looked handsome and was carrying something on his back.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at him just feeling curious.

"My name is Gaara, What's your name, sweetie?" Gaara asked.

"My name is Nitrea. Where am I?"

"You are in the village hidden in the sand."

"I am? Wait… How did I get here? The last thing I remember was I just escaped this room in Kohona, and I was exhausted. I was thinking because of what happened before that, I wanted to fly before they could kill me. At that point I was only half conscious and my eyes were closed…" my voice drifted of at the end because the answer I came up with surprised me. "Wait, was I really flying?"

Gaara nodded. Then a new question arose from him. "Nitrea, where do you live, how old are you, and what's that mark on your stomach mean?"

"I live in Kohona, I'm four years old, and," I paused to try and come up with the answer to the last question. "I don't know what the mark means."

"Who's your father?"

My dad's name is," I took a deep breath trying to sum up some courage. "My dad's name is Naruto Namikaze, the fifth hokage. He's also the one who punched me in the back of my head, and he would probably gladly do it again."

"So your Naruto's daughter. I've only seen you once before, when you were born. You know I was just about to visit your dad, so now you can come with me."

My jaw dropped, "DID YOU JUST FORGET EVERYTHING I JUST SAID!! I mean come on. I'm not going back to that person. Oh I'm sorry, I MEANT that THING."

I knew he was getting mad but with the calmest voice he could muster he said, "Why don't you stay here until your dad finds you or your ready to go back, but for right now why don't we go eat."

"I don't want to eat I'm to mad."

"What if what we have to eat is roman?"

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place? By the way, what time is it?"

"It's 8:00."

"Cool then that means I don't have to make up an excuse to why I'm eating."

I smiled and walked out of the room.

"Wait how do I get there?"

Gaara chuckled.

"I'm serious I've never been here before. How do I get there? Come on, I'm hungry." I whined

Gaara, still laughing, said, "Follow me.

_This is my first story. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Chapter 2: Think About the Truth**

_Thanks to those of you who reveiwed, it means a lot._

_Here it is:_

"Mmmmmm this is good" I said while slurping up the ramen as fast as I could.

"You are your father's daughter," Gaara said chuckling. "And before you get mad again you have to admit that you act like him.

"I also act like my grandad," I said softly. "But I'm guessing that's why my dad wanted to get rid of me."

He saw a small tear make it's way down my face. I could tell because his eyes opened up a bit wider.

"Ever since my granddad died he hasn't been the same. If you could see the way he looks at me. It's like I'm some kind of burden... If you want to you can tell him I'm here... then you'd see."

Tears were pouring out of my eyes and every time I wiped them, more came in their place. I eventually gave up and slowly started eating my ramen again.

When I got done eating, I went to the room I was staying in, layed down on the soft matress, my head thumping from the tears and fell asleep. But before I could escape totally into unconsciousness, I felt someone tuck me in. I half smiled then went to sleep.

**--Gaara--**

Gaara grabed a pen and paper and wrote to the Fifth Hokage. His letter said:

_Dear Naruto,_

_How have you been. I've heard that your dad died and now your daughter has run away. I feel for you, I really do. you know that I lost my dad at an early age remember._

_Your daughter has shown up over here, but before you rush over here think. Think about how close you and your dad were. Think about how he would want you to treat your daughter. Just because he died it doesn't mean you can lay her down on an operating table for a show. Think about how she feels. I got a smile out of her, but it was strained like she hadn't smiled for a while. I should know I almost never smiled before you came along. You helped me, so as a favor to Nitrea and I... Help her out to._

_Sincerely, Gaara_

"Well that ought to work," The Kazekage said. "Trazun! Come here." He yelled

He slid up through the floor.

"Yes, Kazekage?" Trazun said while he gave a small bow.

"I need you to take this to Naruto Namikaze, the Hokage, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Right away, sir." Trazun said then shunshinned out.

Gaara sighed, "I guess I better make a room for Naruto. He wont leave without Nitrea, and Nitrea wont leave with him. Oh boy what have I gotten myself into."

**3 hours later**

**--Nitrea--**

**"**Hello, Gaara-san," I said before yawning and covering my mouth with my hand.

"Hello, dear, but you can call me Uncle Gaara, if you'd like"

I nodded while trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. I looked at a clock and it said it was almost 12:00. Then a scent caught my attention.

**"**Wow whatever we're having, it smells great. What are we having Uncle Gaara?"

"We are having a type of stew, called Shatzu Shima Stew."

"I've never heard about that kind of stew before, what's in it?"

"It has noodles, rice, pork, and beef. Mixed up in a special sauce."

"Cool, but when's it going to be done? I'm hungry."

He started laughing and I couldn't help but try to too. While I strained a laugh I brought my bear up to my chest and hugged her.

"Hey, where'd you get that bear." Gaara asked looking at it like it was dangerous.

"Oh, you mean happy. I found her." I tried to laugh again.

"What do you mean you found her. You haven't been out of this house once since you've gotten here."

"Ohhhhh, so THAT'S what you meant." I said hitting myself lightly on the forehead in a DUH sign, making him relax a bit and chuckle. "Mission accomplished, Yeah!" I part way yelled while punching the air as he laughed. "Okay, anyway, back to the topic. You know how you can seal things in scrolls, WELL I took this horse necklace around my neck, it was given to me from my mom, and I asked happy if she would like to get in the necklace so she could be there when ever I needed her. She said, "YES!" and she lives with me forever more." I said concluding my story while saying it in a funny English/ French accent, making us both laugh.

"I thought you said she's a bear?" He chocked out between laughs.

"She is. She can just change forms." I laughed, "See watch."

I said a few words in her language and she transformed into an actual baby bear.

"Wow!" Gaara yelped his eyes opened wide in surprise as he jumped up.

I started laughing and so did happy. I was bent over and trying to catch my breaths in-between laughs.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked still shocked but regaining his posture.

"Your… face." I barely managed to choke out.

"What's wrong with my face?" His confusion mixed with what was left of the surprise, which of course only managed to make me laugh harder.

"Your… look." I said still having my giggling fit.

He looked at me then ran at me. I moved and started running around crazily with Gaara chasing me. When he caught me we were both laughing and he picked me up. I pulled at his hands trying to get them off of my stomach while laughing even harder.

He sat me down in the chair next to his so we could eat.

"Do you have a son or a daughter?" I asked suddenly while I was eating.

My question caught him off guard and he stared at me like I wasn't there. His eyes were hazed over, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Yes I do have a son, but he went away to live with his mom."

"What happened?" I asked.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Well," He started of his tale. "It started a few years back…

_Flashback_

_"Hey dad." Santrie said._

_"Hey son." Gaara replied, "How's my favorite kid?"_

_"Good,but I was wondering why you and mom are fighting?"_

_"Well kiddo... We aren't really fighting it's more like her and I are disagreeing about things. Don't worry about it._

_"Okay daddy"_

_**During the night**_

_"I don't want to be here with you any more, and I'm taking Santrie with me!" Hantrie said._

_"Hantrie, please don't take him, he's the only one close to me. Please." Gaara begged_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Reason**

_Thanks to all those who actually reviewed my story (she said annoyed)._

_Enjoy:_

We got done with lunch when I unexpectedly asked, "Did you write my dad?"

"Yes I did but don't worry." Gaara replied.

I looked over at his face and saw that he had a look of sadness in his eyes although the rest of his face looked like it always did with a smile.

"Why are you sad?"

"Huh, oh it's because your granddad use to look on Naruto with such love, and I wonder why Naruto doesn't do the same to you."

"Well he use to. I mean when Minato was still alive. We use to have lots of fun." I sighed and my eyes were on the ground.

"When was the last time you smiled?" Gaara asked out of nowhere.

I looked up at him with a soft smile on my face. It was my turn to tell the story of my past.

_Flashback_

"_Hey dad," I said, with my two year old puppy dog eyes, while pulling his shirt. "Can we go play."_

"_Sure thing kiddo, just let me tell your granddad where were going really fast."_

"_Yeah!" I midway shouted and said while I punched the air above my head, making my dad laugh._

_I ran over to the door to get my coat of the coat rack. After jumping and reaching for a moment, I finally grabbed it. I Landed on the floor in a crouch from the minor impact. I stood up as someone knocked on the front door._

_Noticing it was unlocked I called, "Come in."_

_A guy my dad's age opened the door and walked in looking around. When he finally saw me, he picked me up. The guy had black hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, and you could almost see clouds and knowledge in his eyes._

"_Hello, You must be the lovely Nitrea." He said making me giggle._

"_Hello, Shikamaru I see you two have met." Naruto said as he walked into the room from the hallway._

_Hey, Naruto, you guys going some where." Shikamaru asked mischievously._

"_As a matter of fact we are. We were going to the park." Naruto smiled._

"_Do you want to come with us Shikamaru-san?" I asked._

"_Sure but only if it's okay with your dad?" Shikamaru answered_

"_Is it okay daddy?" My puppy dog eyes were back up._

"_Sure kiddo." He said ruffling my hair._

_All three of us stepped out into the cool autumn day with the multi colored tree leaves dancing on the breeze. I ran ahead of the two men to the park. Stopping every few minuets to catch my breath and wait for them to catch up._

_When we got there we saw other people who I got to meet. They were Ino, Sakara, Rock-lee, Gai, Chogi, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi. I played with every one for a while and soon got annoyed of Rock-lee and Gai's "youth" speeches._

_I said good bye to everyone when we left, and headed back to our house. I went up to talk to granddad while dad fixed lunch. I saw granddad on his bed and asked him how he was doing. When I didn't get an answer I just shrugged and started telling him about my day. When he didn't move throughout my story I got worried and called dad up._

_When he got through the door he noticed my scared expression and went to look at Minato. He tried every thing but granddad was dead._

_The next day we had a memorial service and he was buried. When it was over I smiled and asked my dad if he wanted to play with me, but he just pushed me away. I tried the same thing for the next week put the more he pushed me away the more lonely and in the dark I became and when the week was up I had stopped laughing and smiling and laughing altogether. Everyone noticed and tried to make me laugh, but I just couldn't. And everyone in the park who heard my laugh, they tried to get me to tell them what was wrong. I had a lot of friends but I was still lonely, and now I know why it's because I was missing that parent like figure, and now I have one._

_Reality Check_

I concluded my story and Gaara hugged me and said, "Why don't I go back to Kohona with you and get this whole thing straitened out?"

"Really? You would do that for me"

"Yes I would. I'll get my things packed and we can leave right away."

"Cool!" I yelled as I jumped into the air.

While Gaara ran up to his room to grab his clothes, I played around with Happy until Gaara came back down.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked knowing only two ways to do it.

"We get there how I usually go everywhere else." With that said he picked me up, and sand started to surround us.

Gaara, noticing that I was kind of freaking out, whispered to me, "It's all right."

**5 minutes later**

--Gaara--

He noticed that when they got to Kohona that Nitrea was asleep, so he rearranged her in his arms to make her more comfortable. He walked to the Hokage's house, carrying a little ball.

When he got there, he just walked in and went up to Naruto's room. He used his sand to knock on the door, not wanting to wake the sleeping bundle in his arms. As soon as he heard the soft reply, he walked in.

Naruto looked up as he saw Gaara walk in. But when he saw who was in his arms, his face turned from surprise to normal, but there was NOTHING normal about the look of hatred he gave his daughter.

"Oh, it's you." He stated simply as if he didn't want him here.

When Nitrea heard his voice she started shaking and buried herself into Gaara's chest. It looked like she was trying to escape something, and everyone knew what.

_Sorry these first chapters didn't have much action, but they were necessary to the story. If you bear with me the next chapter will have some action in it. Please review._


	4. AN

HEY! This is going on all my stories but I NEED reviews! And some help with the stories if you can! I'll accept flames too, but I seriously NEED reviews! If I didn't already establish that!

Also… THIS IS MY FIRST AN! WAHOO! (jumps in the air and starts dancing with dog) Anywhoo! This is going up on all my stories and thank you those who favorited my story or put it on alerts! Thank yall so much! :3 It means soo much to me! :') Love yall guys!

-Love Nitrea ;)


	5. Chapter 4: OMG finally! the rewrite

Nitrea shook in Gaara's arms. He held her as close as he could to him, keeping her from squishing her.

Naruto glared at the two of them. The look of hatred blazed in his eyes, but if Gaara had of looked closer into the blonde's eyes, he would of seen the hidden pain and love.

"Why are you here?" Naruto said, coldly.

"Naruto…" Garaa growled. "You need to get over yourself! You're giving up what is right in front of you! You've abused the love of a small child! And what for? Because the dad that you didn't know all of your younger life came back, somehow and then died peacefully. In his sleep. Of natural causes."

Naruto looked shocked but hid it well.

"At least I didn't tell my kid that everything would be fine and then get them taken away from me." He responded angrily.

Gaara calmly walked over to the light purple couch to the side of the room and gently set Nitrea down on it. He got her comfortable, then, faster than most eyes could follow, flew at Naruto.

He grabbed the man's neck, shoving his straight into the white walls.

"Shut the hell up. You know nothing about what happened then. You don't know how it feels to have a kid, _your_ kid, taken from you." Gaara said, his face getting dangerously close to the other man's face.

"…" Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it, not able to say anything about it.

**-Flashback-**

_"I don't want to be here with you any more, and I'm taking Takashi with me!" Alys said._

_"Alys, please don't take him, he's the only one close to me. Please." Gaara begged_

"_I thought I was the most important thing to you, or did you just use me to get a child. Pregnant me up, then steal the child later. It's not going to happen because we are through and I'm leaving with Takashi." She yelled at him._

_She yanked the wedding band off her finger and trough the piece of gold at the man, standing dumbly in front of her. The pain made him jump back into reality._

"_NO! Alys, please! Don't do this! You can't mean this! I don't want either of you to leave! We can work this out! PLEASE just give this a chance! Give US a second chance." He said to her, begging like a blind peasant._

_She pushed him away from her, leaving their room. She walked through the small house to their son's bedroom. He followed her, pleading with her not to leave, the whole way._

_She didn't listen._

_Alys barged into her son's room, flinging open the door. Takashi opened his eyes and popped up quickly to a sitting position. He looked straight at his parents._

"_Wha's goin' on?" The 4-year-old, his speech slurring from sleep._

"_Takashi, You and I are leaving, and we're not taking anything from this place to remind us of it." She said going to the bed and harshly picking the boy up._

_Takashi yelped in pain and Gaara bounded forward, trying to stop his now ex-wife from hurting their son._

"_DAD!" He yelled out, looking straight into his eyes. "You said everything would be all right! But what's going to happen to me now?" Takashi said._

_The boy's light turquoise eyes suddenly seeming like dagger's, slamming into him and piercing his soul with the icy pieces. Falling to the floor with helplessness as the she took his one and only son away from him. _

_Guilt pierced his body as he sat against the wall. His hands were like ropes, that wanted to take him by his neck and hang him. His eyes were blurred from the tears hanging in them, and he felt like the ropes held his throat so tight, he could barely breath. _

_It was fine with him. He didn't want to breath. He didn't want to live. He was hoping to die. His reason for living was once again being taken away from him, and he was once again powerless to stop it. His son, his only reason for living, had practically blamed him for all this. His chance was once again lost. But this was the last chance, and he let it slip away into the cold darkness of the night.  
_

_Nothing would ever help again._

**-end of the flashback-**

"You're lucky Naruto." Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear quietly.

The man gave the other one last push into the wall by his neck then let him go, watching him flop onto the floor, shock filling his faded blue eyes.

"If you want to get yourself right with Nitrea, She'll be staying at my place."

Gaara looked down at the man on the in disgust before turning and walking back over to the girl on the couch. She was watching them, her eyes wide in amazement, or disbelief.

She looked as though in a trance. Her eyes were half lidded, staring at the wall where Naruto had been a second ago with Gaara holding him there. The usual electric, sparkling blue eyes, were clouded with gray and white thunderstorms of thoughts. He couldn't see any expression other than the laziness that surrounded her.

Before anyone of the occupants could blink, the girl fell unconscious. Her eyes fully closed and she fell off the couch from her sitting position, to the floor with a soft thump. Both, Gaara and Naruto, jumped up and ran to the girl with a cry filling the air. It was a combination of both their voices to the Lord knows where.

They couldn't get close enough to her. They had to stop around 5½ feet away from her. They couldn't move. Something was swirling and moving around them.

**-NITREA!-**

I woke up and saw Uncle Gaara holding Dad by his neck against the wall. I wanted to call out to them and tell them that they shouldn't fight over something like me. My brain told me that I shouldn't of, but I had already forgiven my father. He was my dad, and even if he didn't care for me in the last half a year, he's still the only real dad that I got, and I'll love him.

Something inside of me was pulling at me, and I didn't want to leave the control of my body. I saw my uncle push dad against the wall and let go. I saw my dad flop bonelessly to the ground. I saw my uncle turn to me. But everything that was suppose to be in my hearing was gone.

I felt to weak. My body was going limp from the force of the pull on my body. Finally I couldn't take it any more and I let it take me deep, deep into my mind.

…**.**

**AN: I'm going to interrupt here really quickly. If I put the word us or we any where in this part and I don't catch it, I'm sorry. I'm thinking of this roller coaster that I went on in San Antonio's Six Flags that scared me so bad that it actually made me cry… Plus my friend whose arm I was gripping onto for dear life told me that it was over when it was not and freaked me out more…. Sorry I'm dragging this out. You can** **get back to reading.**

...**.**

I woke up again on soft grass. Trees surrounded the clearing, covering it loosely on one side, showing the other clearing. The other side had the trees packed tightly together showing a dark, damp landscape. Animals were rotting on the pathways, skeletons of other ones and even a few human _children_ ones. It led to a dark cave where a steady drip of water was heard. I wasn't scared of the cave, but I was freaked out by the stench of death filling the air around it.

I took off and _sprinted_ through the trees into the meadow on the other side, not even wanting to stop when the stench was gone from the air. I kept running and didn't look back. Tears were sliding out of my eyes making me sob with horror while I was running.

I didn't want to stop, but, unfortunately, I slammed into something. I fell backwards onto my butt, tears now coming down in hiccuped sobs.

My eyes moved upwards, wanting to see what my body hit. A lady was standing there, looking very pretty and nice. She looked down at me smiling, and I tried to hold in my sobs. She just watched me for a second, then opened her arms. I jumped straight into them and sobbed horribly into her shoulder. When my tears finally came to a stop, I yawned.

The pretty lady laughed at my drowsiness. I pouted and got comfortable in her arms. She let me, and I rested my head against her shoulder. I yawned again, wondering why I was so tired.

I brushed all the thoughts out of my mind and went to sleep, the smell of blue and purple roses filling my nose.

**-The Pretty Lady-**

I watched as the girl fell asleep in my arms. I laid against the grass, getting my chakra ready for my task. The man I was going to see was going to be very hurt if I did this right. But if I didn't then I could very well be trapped in here for eternity. Well! It never hurt before to try!

"Concentrate." I told myself harshly.

The next thing I knew, something had sucked me up through a tube and spit me out. I fell into the space before getting up slowly, aware that I now saw two very shocked men in front of me, and that I was much shorter than usual.

"HI!" I said, making both of them promptly faint.

"Well, that was rude." I huffed out to the passed out men in front of me.

**OMGOSH! YESSS! I've finally updated! i can't believe it!... i was kind of emoing when i wrote this but oh well! i got it done after like... 2 years... *sweatdrops***

**Naruto: finally you do my story!**

**Me: you're not the main character... actually its me so umm uh, BURN!... *sweatdrops again* I'm fighting with a figment again... oops...**

**Gaara: *walks on***

**Me: ! MY PANDA! *glomps him***

**Gaara: ... *sweatdrops***

**Me: Oh right! Before I forget: I do not own anything to do with the characters of Naruto. However my characters are mine. So you can't have them unless you ask. :P  
**

**Okay now that that's done! jk.. but anyways i really hope for you guys to review this and tell me what you think... i will probably not update until i get inspiration so if anyone has any good songs feel free to tell them to me... you know... on any of my stories... again sorry for the long waits into oblivion! :3 P.S. my characters will always be OOC because i think it's fun! :D**


End file.
